Total Drama After The Island (Again)
Chris: BU! Ha, scareprank...uhm, anyway...yeah....so...welcome to a new season of Total Drama! It's been a while from the previous one, which consisted in a world tour around many countries with very hard challenge and whatsoever, but since I'm running out of ideas, I decided to bring the contestants back to a location they always knew.... ....THE ISLAND... She was so sad without us, so we decided to bring the whole drama-thing to a classic of reality shows! We'll see contestants from anywhere: Veterans, Newbies, Debutters, Returnees, Aliens, and I swear, there will be a possession ghost ;). So, making it short, this is Chris McLean, the recipe it's the same, the pain will be HIGHER, the challenges HARDER and the deaths MORE FREQUE- ok not that. Well, anyway, if you can't resist, be sure of watching this, because we're going. This is TOTAL...........DRAMA..........AFTER THE ISLAND..........AGAIN!! Main Part Since the Before The Island plot was boring and After The Revenge would've been too obvious, I decided this name. Yeah it's dull but whatever, I needed one D: Camp made by MRace2010 How it works? Aw, I have to explain it again? Meh, IDC, it's fun after all So, we'll have that classic pre-chat for each episode, then after it there will be a challenge. Follow the rules and rest. The winner team won't be up for elimination, while the loser one will. Then you have to vote for someone of your team to get sent out of this camp and this goes on again....until merge where you have to change "team" with "contestant". THIS UNTIL ONLY ONE REMAINS! 'Rules' #No godplaying/cheating (You can't post every 5 minutes, be a Mary-Sue or....corrupt Chris, yeah) #Swearing is allowed, but use *'s and _'s #Personal attack CONTESTANTS, not USERS #Obey Wikia Rules #Only Chris can talk with bold '''text. (which means MRace2010 can only do that) #DO NOT EDIT THE ELIMINATION TABLE. The only expection is error-fixing #Unless you're replacing someone, you can't post as other users, or pretend to be them #If you're eliminated, deal with it, don't rage and be fair, '''OR ELSE... #Try to be active the most. I do long challenges just for making everyone able to do these...so please, PARTECIPATE #The only time you can doublepost is when someone does not in 1 day #I'll be competing in this camp, so if you think I'm cheating in my own camp, tell me....however DON'T ACCUSE ME OF RIGGING. Challenges are meant to be for everyone, ya know? #Have fun, or this camp is useless (Omg, 12 rules, like in the first season of this series :D) Contestants (CLOSED) And since we're sort-of back to the old season, 2 per user (again) please. (You can sign up either as a veteran or a newbie, so don't worry). 2 boys/girls or 1 boy and 1 girl, remember. 'Boys' - Phillip - The Tireless Traveller - MRace2010 - Robin- The misunderstood small town reject - Sound - Bruno ~ The Ex Movie Star ~ Liam - Daniel - The Average Dude - NanoPower512 - Freddy - GUY SENT FROM THE FUTURE 10000 YEARS INTO THE PAST TO GET JUSTIN BEIBERS AUTO-GRAPH FOR HIS MOTHER'S AUNTS DOGS PET HUMAN! - NanoPower512- - Mickey - The Lucky One - ACTN - Chandler - The Heroic Friend - ACTN - Mark - The Bad Boy - Sunsummer7 - Max - The Calmed one - IfraidGryphLW160BSF -Kaelan - The Sarcastic Gamer. -KaelanTheGamer 'Girls' '-' Melbourne - The Impatient Artist - MRace2010 (lol, same characters of ATI :P) '- '''Azuna - Pure Evil - Sound '- Tamara ~ The Urban Wonder ~ Liam '- '''Lily - The Sweet Girl - LxJ '- 'Lara - The Ex-Girlfriend - LxJ '- 'Dorothy - The Naive Girl - Sunsummer7 '- 'Amber - The dummy princess - Loenev '- 'Luna - The next Heather - Loenev '-'Gryph - The Fiery Fighter - IfraidGryphLW160BSF '- 'Veronica - The big Momma - LWashingtonn 'Debutters Soon to come ;) Users Still In Aw, it's back :D - MRace2010 (2) HOST - Soundandimage (2) - SoaringSpirits (A.K.A. LiamLiamLiam) (2) - NanoPower512 (2) - AlejandroCodyTylerNoah (2) - LindsayxJustin (2) ATI/ATA WINNER - Sunsummer2 (2) - Loenev (2) - KaelanTheGamer (1) - LWashingtonn (1) Elimination Table Pre-Chat Chris: Aw, it's like being at home. Let's welcome some contestants, shall we? Phillip: YEAH! Finally I got to partecipate in that world tour seas- what? We're at the island Melbourne: Oh no, really Chris? Chris: Call it "lack-of-ideas". Still, welcome Phillip and Melbo- *phone rings* Um...sorry *answers it* Tamara: OMG! I am on the very dock Inca once walked on! *Faints* Bruno: Look whos back B*tches! :D Azuna: Who are you? Robin: hi everyone. Chandler: What's up everyone!! Mickey: How's everyone doing? Robin: Hi yeah I am doing fine what about you. Lily: *Arrives* OMG OMG OMG !!!!! I'M HERE !!!! YESSS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! My Second After The Island !!!! Lara: God.....-.- Daniel: ROBIN! HI! AZUNA! Not as happy to see you again but HI! Freddy: Hi guys Mickey: I'm pretty good Robin thanks for asking Melbourne: *notices Lily* Hey Lily, what's up? It's been a long time :D Lily: Melbourne !!!! *Hugs Melbourne* i know ^-^ i followed ATA and ATT and now i'm here for the ATI 2! wow ^-^ Azuna: *sees Lara* hmm *walks up to her* hey I have something for you *gives Lara a picture of Chimaroj* He asked me to give it to you. Mickey: Wow I didn't realize how well you all know each other Daniel: I know two of them.... Freddy: WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE!? Lara: (CONF) I'm Going to be Nice with the newbies they are so stupid......i need them you know what i mean ahhaha...Azuna ? my fans asked me about Azuna and this is my answer Fu*k u (END CONF) Oh i don't need it dear Azuna give it to Lily Lily: Hai Freddy i'm Lily the Winner of the Original ATI ^-^ and you ? Azuna: Just take it *pushes it into Lara's hands and walks off to Daniel* ugh you are here too. Robin: Azuna, *scratching his head* how are you? Lara: ah ?! Hey ?! ah *Throws it away* Lily: Freddy ?! uhh..*Sees Robin* OH GOD ?!! ROBIN ??? ROBIN !!! Mickey: Haha Daniel I don't know anybody... Freddy: Freddy Kallaban, My... Friend was a fan of JB but She Left without me... I'm not that good with "people skills" from my tim- I mean town... is that your friend robin? ...go talk to him *feels a hand touch his side* AHH *hides* Daniel: Azuna? Aren't we friends? Robin: Hai Lilly! *gives her a hug* how are you? Azuna: *glares at Robin and Lilly* (CONF) I thought he liked me! Oh I can play that game too! (END CONF) Ah I am just messing with you, how are you? Lily: *Hugs Robin and ignores Azuna* How are you Robin ? ^-^ Daniel: *gives a confuses look* O..k... Anyway I'm fine, How are you Freddy: *silently cries* Mickry: (CONF) Wow the way these guys are interacting the newbies will be the first ones eliminated! Robin: I am fine, so glad to see you, hey Azuna come here I want you to meet a friend of mine. Azuna: Sorry Robin I am bussy, Daniel I am fine nice that you are here. Robin: Okay. Lily: Azuna ? oh i didn't see her sorry xD anyways what's going on with Somoking ? Robin: Uhm yes I still smoke but I hope you won't. Daniel: Lets talk with Robin and .... whatshername Chandler: Robin you smoke? Robin: yes I do. Azuna: No let's not talk with them. Luna: Out of my way, bigs. I don't want some annoying kids. *pushes Daniel away* Amber: Hi there! *Looks beautifull* Chandler: What you can't talk to me because I'm new Azuna? Daniel: it's not you, she doesn't want me and her to talk to Robin and Lily Azuna: That is right. Robin: *lights up a cigarette and start smoking* Lily: *Walks to Daniel* Hey Daniel do you remember me ? ^-^ why you don't have to talk with me ? Amber: I want a panda. Chandler: *gasps* Well then (CONF) Well isn't Azuna a real saint.... Lily: *Ignores Daniel and sees Luna* oh wow you are so cute, nice to meet you i'm Lily and you ? Daniel: Why does everyone blank ME? Azuna: Daniel don't, how far we will get in this season? Robin: *continues smoke* Azuna, what is wrong? Lara: Welcome to the nerd World Boy Luna: Who i am? I am the girl, that win this stupid game. I take this dollars. (CONF) I don't wanna make friends with that Lily-girl. But maybe i can play with her, and dumps her in a episode. - So .. I'm Luna. Nice name, Lily. *smiles* Amber: And still i want a panda. Lily: thanks Luna i'm the winner of the Original ATI ^-^ your name is so beautiful *-* Daniel: Hi robin *walks up to Robin* Bruno: I AM BRUNO! NEVER UNDERESTIMATE ME! Luna: Winner .. nice. (CONF) Winner? I win this competition with my eyes closed. - Lily, can you come. A little walk, and talk .. about something. Lily: Yes *Follows Luna* (CONF) god Luna is so nice.....yeah...ahm she....never mind (END CONF) Luna: Lily, listen. You are pretty, i am pretty. We can get the final with us eyes closed. We need a alliance with another stupid girl. *see's Amber* we can get final in a second. You, Amber and I? To the final? Deal? Lily: emm.....wait.....are you meaning that i'm a stupid girl ? you know i won the first season of this competition so....i'm not so stupid but okay we can win this ^-^ Max: carful she may be tricking you. Gryph: wait aren't you the first one out in the original ATI or second Bruno? Luna: Did I say that? I didn't mean that! (CONF: Actually, I think so.) Mickey: Wow I definitely feel out of the loop since I don't know any of you Freddy: STRANGER DANGER! Luna: (CONF: Why would anyone here be friends? What have you obtained? I'm here to win, and that I will do.) (secretly this is quote from the month, no just kidding) Lily: okay Luna ^-^ oh there is a thing on your face....*Caress Luna Face and what intensly her* okay removed it ^-^ see you later *Walks to Robin* Daniel: *walks over to Lily with Freddy * Hi, How are you and Robin? Amber: *hops around* Lalala Robin: *Is still smoking* Why doesn't she wanna talk with me? Daniel: Maybe, She just doesn't like Lily... But she likes me more now.... do you think it's playing hard to get? XD Freddy: D: Luna: We are going to talk a month, or we're going to play a game? Lily: I'm confusing......emm...i'm good thanks Daniel and Robin you were talking about me ? Daniel: Azuna! He was talking about Azuna! Freddy: What's that? A MONSTER! *Jumps into Lily' s Arms* KILL IT! * points at a bug* Veronica: Yo babes! Veronica in tha house! Lily: What's going on here i'm so confusing ?! and Freddy you are so heavy !! *Throws Freddy away*..ah....Hai Veronica nice to meet you Luna: So 1 boy and we can start this game .. ? Freddy: that was harsh Azuna: *Pulls Daniel away from Robin* Anyway hopefully we end up on eachothers team. Robin: *sign* (CONF) I am so stupid, I admit I have feelings for Azuna but also for Lilly and I didn't expected her to come back, wow a little while ago I wouldn't even think of going into a relation and now I have feeling for two girls! (END CONF) So Lilly I wonder if we end up in eachothers team. Daniel: Yeah, Robin, *whispering so Lily and Azuna won't hear* Do you know what's up with Azuna? I think she's jealous of Lily for some reason. Robin: *whispers back* I don't know man what's wrong with Azuna, maybe or maybe she likes you. Daniel: *whispers back* dude, obviously not, at least I'm not in your Little Love Triangle , LUCKY ME! :) Robin: *whispers back* Listen I am not gonna fight you are my friends and I had enough of fighting in my 16 years of life, If she want's to be with you let it be, I am not some kinda Courtney who explodes over someone who kissed with a person I broke up with before the season even started. Daniel: *whispers back* listen...listen? I don't like her like that, she is more like my older sister, but I want to help you because you are my friend but can you tell me ever ything? Robin: *still whispering* There is one problem, that girl Lilly, she likes me. Kaelan: Heyyy Whad'I miss? Daniel: *still whispering* Um.... Do you Like her back? Kaelan: ... Okay, it's clear to see I'm not welcome. Freddy: You are, they're talking that's all Lily: Hey emm.....guys ? Robin ? Daniel ? What's going on ? (CONF) ah Robin ? it was an error he is just me friend yes i know i made it with him i kissed him but it was a joke ^-^ Kaelan: Could I get an interduction? There is waay to many people here. Daniel: (CONF) I've watched that... Sweet Dream show I think... TDSD... total Drama sweet dream... watever it's just SHE REALLY likes him, she can't deny it for long Robin: *still whispering* yeah a little but I have much more feeling for Azuna but I don't want to hurt her. Lily: (CONF) i know that you are still thinking that i love Robin but it's not ture cause i'm mad about Lu---- *Coughs* ahhh......i mean Drew.....yes Fu*k ! (END CONF) Kaelan: Screw it. *pulls out 3DS* Daniel: *still whispering* Just let her down easy, find a way to make her see she could like someone else, just make sure your soft Freddy: (Sneaks into Lilys CONF) Who is this Lu- guy? Lily: *Sees Freddy* AHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GO OUT !!!!! *Punches Freddy* Amber: I want to be a cheerleader. Lara: Amber shut up the Fu*k you are so annoying ! -.- Freddy: (Inside Still) didn't have to punch :) ok *leaves...* AND BACK IN *in again* OUT *out* and... Hey Kaelan! Lily: so Robin are you okay ? ^-^ can i call you my best male friend ? ^-^ Daniel: *chuckles* best male friend? How long have you two known each other? Lily: i know him from along time ^-^ Robin i have to tell you something.....but not here...and not now Daniel: :) o..k, anyway, what place do you think you'll get? Robin: Yeah I think so Lil. Azuna: Daniel *gives him a hug and speaks with a sweet voice* I hope we both get into the final 2. *still hugging him mean time glaring at Lilly* Daniel: (CONF) I don't think her glaring at Lily, Hugging me and speaking sweetly would normally happen, she is obviously... angry *facepalm* I'm an idiot sometimes Kaelan:*puts 3DS away* Hey Freddy! Freddy: What's up? Kaelan: Nothing, *points to others* you know any of these people? Chris: Ohmigosh! They all arrived :D. So.....let's start this already, shall we? You so want to :D. Alright, you are twenty contestants, but after some months only ONE will remain, and be declared the winner of 1...MILLION.....DOLLAR! Minus 1 penny cause Ned's Maldive trip was too expensive. So, in the previous season, I divided the contestants in 2 teams of 10. But since this is Season 4 of this series, the teams will be 4! Exactly, 4 with 5 contestants each. It's going to be crazee! So, here's the team setting and everything. Yup, I decide like previous time...sorta. Team 1 features: Phillip, Kaelan, Mickey, Gryph and Veronica (This is the serious/hero team) Team 2 features: Azuna, Luna, Max, Mark and Bruno (This is the villanous team...except Max :P) Team 3 features: Chandler, Tamara, Daniel, Amber and Lara (This is the anti-hero team :\) Team 4 features: Lily, Dorothy, Freddy, Robin and Melbourne. (Well...IDK) (Ok, I tried to make these the most equal possible. There are early users and late users in each one, and I'll try to make durature challenges, so we'll see :P) Chris: All right! Now that you're divided, let's get into the first challenge. (FYI, THIS IS NOT AN ALL-STAR SEASON. THE HEROvsVILLANS THING SORTA OF GOES THERE, BUT IT'S NOT AN ALL-STAR LIKE) Challenge 1.1 - IMAGINATiON Chris: So, the previous season I did pick the names, but since the first season had the contestants to choose them, I'm doing that thing. So, I know, I promised VERYHARDLICIOUS challenges, but...I ran out of ideas for team names, so this challenge is about MAKING NAMES *confetti*. Basically, each team haves to decide on which name to use, but unlike previous times I'll judge each one and give a score. Whoever gets 1st place is going to get an amazing prize for next challenge. Whoever gets 4th...ehm...well, sad for them. 2nd and 3rd place are going to get a little advantage and a little disadvantage respectively, so you better get 1st place! Now we head on. Best team name wins, 2nd best one wins too, 3rd best one...doesn't technically win and worst one loses. We're not having an elimination after this, so don't worry. GO! (Challenge ends in 2 days, but I'd like it to be ended before) 'Team 1 Discussion' Phillip: Ok, what are we going to use? Mickey: I don't know we are the heroes so we must come up with a heroic team name 'Team 2 Discussion' Luna: Did we call it the winners or.. Luna the winner? You can vote. Azuna: No, we give it a cool name not a stupid name. Luna: So you call me name, a stupid name? *walks to Azuna* Azuna: Yeah as a team name it's stupid! Bruno: Teh Reality Stars! :3 Luna: I am a star, so it can. 'Team 3 Discussion' Daniel: I'm usually nice but.... ANTI-HERO MAKES ME SOUND COOL! Amber: I want as name, team Flower! That's sounds good. Daniel: How about... Team Anti- Flower :) Amber: Yaayyy! Daniel: *hi-fives Amber* YEAH WE'RE SO GONNA WIN (Famous last words) Chandler: Why Anti-Flower? Daniel: Unless... you have an idea? Chandler: I'm still thinking but I'm just curious as to where the flower part came from haha Daniel: Amber wanted to name it Team Flower so it was a compromise Chandler: Hey I'm cool with that too. I want this to be a team decision :) Daniel: Any Good Ideas, Chandler? Tamara: Team Breaking Point? :) Oscar: *comes in randomly and slaps Tamara* No. *walks out* (I HAD TO DO IT :P) 'Team 4 Discussion' Melbourne: Ok! I already got the name.......no I didn't, it's dumb Robin: The smoking new team. something I don't know *lights up a cigarette* (CONF) It sucks that I am not on Azuna and Daniel are not on this team. Ohwell atleast I still have Lilly. (END CONF) Freddy: ........... Team 4 should be our name :) Robin: Don't wanna burn you idea down but that is now a good name. Freddy: ......... TEAM NO NAME! :| Melbourne: Maybe we should go with Gatherers Ahoy... Robin: Uhm.. I don't know..